Summa Resort!
by Blindfold My Heart2727
Summary: Chapter 1 of another Gals! story!


Note: I have not finished the GALS! Series yet so if there's anything I'm missing, sorry!

"Gabbin'"

Thinkin'

"Heeeeeeeeeey Ran!" Miyu just as bright as ever, popped into Ran's squinty vision.

"No~ lemme sleep…" Ran grumbled.

"Hurry! We've gotta leave right now!" Miyu complained, tugging at Ran's impossible-to-move-while she's-clinging-to-them covers.

"Beauty sleep is essential… that's an iron… clad rule… for gals…." Ran mumbled into her pillow.

"But we're gonna miss the bracelet sale at that cute shop we found last week!" Miyu whined even louder.

"SALE?!"

Ran's seemingly life-less state got shocked into… well a kind of state she's in whenever there's a fashion statement to be had… or something uber*1 cute that's cheap enough for her cheap-ass wallet to afford.

Stuffing her face with toast she runs out the door, Miyu in tow, towards Shibuya.

"Um… Ran?" _I really don't think you know where that shop is…_.

"Not now Miyu! We have to get there before those Tan Addicts or someone else beats us to it!"

"But you're going the wrong way."

SCRRREEEEEECH!

Miyu pointed to their right. "That's the direction to get there in the first place."

"CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" Ran shouted as she ran almost twice as fast down the street, and as always, causing a huge fuss.

"Hey! You guys are late; I was getting worri-" Aya was cut off by Ran rushing past her into the shop.

"Kay everybody, Ran Kotobuki's here and on time!" Ran shouted once inside the shop of quiet people looking through various vibrant accessories.

_Jeez, naturally that would be the first thing you do Ran._

"Oooh, now she's made a scene…" Miyu whispered to Aya.

"Yeah yeah!" Aya nodded.

"Could you please be a little quieter!" the serious cashier scolded.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, sorry I just got carried*2, ya know?" Ran apologized and quickly noticed the sparkly bracelets for 50% off.

"Oooh! Pretty!" Ran practically drooled over them. "Hey guys check this out!"

After a few hours of shopping and tasting at a new froyo*3 shop down the street, they start walking when they see a raffle.

"-and first place is six, count 'em six, tickets to the special expensive Summer Resort! They just remodeled it so whoever wins these tickets will have the place all to them! First place is Blue, second place is yellow, and third is red! So who'll give it a whirl? First spin's free!"

Ran got a hazy look in her eyes…

Unlimited food, pretty tropical clothes, those cute lei necklaces, the beach, swimming, tan, sea food, unlimited food… hmmm…

Racing up to the raffle with starts in her eyes, "Can I try it? Mememememememeeeeeee!" Practically buzzing with excitement, she cranked the wheel as hard as she could.

_Oh Gosh… _"Hey Ran, you really wanna go don't cha?" Aya asked a little frazzled.

When it finally slowed down they were all staring at it, after all it was an expensive resort, who wouldn't want to go?

Tick-tick-tick-tick, black, yellow, then red, then yellow… just as it was about to stop on the yellow, it slowly but sureley "TICK"ed onto the blue!

"Wahoooooo!" Ran screamed ecstatically,

"She's really got the best of luck doesn't she." observed Aya.

"'Cept with grades and boys…" they both just at her in all of her excitement.

"Okay, now we gotta decide who we're gonna bring!" Ran explained. "There's three of us and that leaves three more. Why don't we each invite one person?"

"Okay" Aya responded. "Sounds great!" Miyu exclaimed. "Maybe my Yamato can come with us!"

"Great thinking Miyu! We're gonna need someone to pay for the food just in case its not free… or unlimited." Ran responded. _Naturally I'm going to enjoy this to the fullest, and if that means feeding off of bro's wallet, than so be it._

"I'll bring Tatsukichi then! Hey Aya, you should invite Otohata!" Ran elbowed Aya.

Blushing red Aya stammered, "I-I'm not sure he would want to come… I mean, I would hate to bother him!"

"C'mon Aya, it's okay! We'll be there to have fun and if he wants to go then he'll go! If he can't than he can't!" Miyu encouraged her.

"Oh! But what about Yuya?" Aya wondered. "Ah, that cheapskate left for the states. Lucky duck!" Ran pouted.

"I-I see…" _I guess I have no other choice… but how am I going to ask Rei without completely breaking down???_

"Hey, Aya, stop fussing! We'll come with you to make it seem less pressuring, kay?" Ran volunteered. "Off to the record store!!!"

Common Knowledge for Gals:

*1: uber means extremely or extreme

*2: carried means carried away

*3: froyo means frozen yogurt


End file.
